


I’m positive that it’ll be alright

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dongpyo is a baby who deserves the best :(, hyeongjun is also a baby who deserves the best :(, my fav baby bffs :(, written platonically but u can take it however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: They’re quiet for awhile, just the sound of the TV playing in the background. Hyeongjun relaxes in his spot, feeling the warmth of the other, the way his body rises slightly with each breath. It reminds him that Dongpyo is here and alive. Despite their time limit, for now Dongpyo is with him, he’s part of his family.or: dongpyo is feeling down and hyeongjun just wants to cheer him up
Relationships: Son Dongpyo & Song Hyeongjun, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	I’m positive that it’ll be alright

Hyeongjun’s been told it a hundred times.

“You’re so positive!”

Words he’d never really considered, because when he thought of himself, positive wasn’t really his choice description.

Hyeongjun had never really considered himself to be positive, because he got upset just like everyone, but he assumed the difference was in how they moved on.

Scary situations, difficult situations—when he became the leader of the X class, when he was scolded and had let down those around him. He liked to be comforted, he was still a kid after all, so he’d cry and feel useless. But his tears always dried, his feet always walked again, he never liked to feel sorry for himself for too long.

So being told that he was positive was always something he didn’t think over long, because it wasn’t like it was a big deal.

The empty expression in Dongpyo’s eyes makes him reconsider.

It’s been a few months since they debuted, everyone had said that this would be the best part of their career. Minhee had mumbled to him one night, that if this is the best then just how hard will the rest be?

They all have it hard, under constant scrutiny from the media—police investigations and criminal activity tied to their name, despite their lack of relation to the root of the matter.

They all have it hard, but Hyeongjun’s pretty sure they’d all agree—that Dongpyo has it the hardest.

All of them except Dongpyo that is, if the brave face he forces doesn’t give it away. He doesn’t want to trouble them, he doesn’t want to make it harder than it already is with his feelings. No matter how hard things get he still plays and smiles like he always has.

Dongpyo is so good at keeping up his bright image, that in the beginning Hyeongjun had thought he really was okay. 

And then he’d seen the reflection of Dongpyo’s screen, on the car window during a drive back. He’d been scrolling through articles bashing on him, he’d read the comments. Hyeongjun hadn’t been able to look away, waiting for Dongpyo to just put the phone down. 

Dongpyo went through pages of comments.

Now Hyeongjun had never thought of his positivity as some kind of benefit, but Dongpyo looks sadder everyday. No matter how hard he works, how much he proves himself, how much the other members adore him, his eyes have the same bleak expression, and it just keeps darkening.

The other members are out for dinner, but Dongpyo had stayed back because he felt tired, and Hyeongjun made up an excuse to stay with him.

It's obvious that Dongpyo is more than just tired and it makes Hyeongjun’s skin itch, because he doesn’t know what to do. Despite all the praise he’s received for being positive, it hasn’t made him any better at cheering people up. He doesn’t know the right thing to say, and he can’t figure out what's too much and too little, but if there’s one thing his positivity does help with—its that he still tries.

When the others are struggling, when they think it’ll never be better, Hyeongjun holds their hands and tries to share his warmth.

So, silently he sits beside Dongpyo, who’s been blankly watching TV for the past couple hours—and he holds his hand.

Dongpyo turns towards him, surprised, “Is something up?”

Hyeongjun shakes his head, and leans it on Dongpyo, intertwining their fingers.

Dongpyo looks at him confusedly a minute more, but he doesn’t push Hyeongjun away, and instead reaches out his free hand to pet Hyeongjun’s head.

“You’re so clingy today,” He laughs, and the soft sound makes a smile grow on Hyeongjun’s face. When he looks up from his spot on the others shoulder, Dongpyo is smiling too.

They’re quiet for awhile, just the sound of the TV playing in the background. Hyeongjun relaxes in his spot, feeling the warmth of the other, the way his body rises slightly with each breath. It reminds him that Dongpyo is here and alive. Despite their time limit, for now Dongpyo is with him, he’s part of his family. 

It’s quiet for a little longer, and Hyeongjun can tell that Dongpyo wants to say something, so he waits.

“It’s really hard,” Dongpyo murmurs, and Hyeongjun stays quiet, squeezing the others hand in acknowledgment.

Dongpyo breathes in deeply, “No matter what I do, they write about me, and never good things. I-” he stops, and Hyeongjun places his free hand where his other hand already rests, holding onto Dongpyo’s.

“I’m really tired,” Dongpyo sighs, his voice exhausted—it makes Hyeongjun’s throat tighten uncomfortably.

“I just don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to make them like me,” And his hand goes loose in Hyeongjun’s and it makes the younger nervous, he doesn’t like the lack of hope in the other’s voice, he doesn’t like the dull look in his eyes.

Dongpyo goes quiet, and Hyeongjun knows he should say something—knows he should have some speech prepared about everything working out. But his head is blank, lacking in bright words that will patch up the holes in Dongpyo’s heart.

He can’t think of what to say, but Hyeongjun was never really one to run on logic, so he lets his body move on its own.

He lifts his head from where it rested on Dongpyo’s shoulder, and he gently removes his hand from the other’s. Dongpyo looks at him curiously, but Hyeongjun still doesn’t say anything, and just reaches his hands out to cup the older’s face.

“It’ll be okay,” he says warmly, “you’ll be okay.”

He moves one of his hands to the others hair, running his fingers through it comfortingly. Dongpyo closes his eyes and relaxes.

Hyeongjun’s heart hurts as he smooths the others hair, feeling the warmth of Dongpyo’s cheek rested in his palm. Dongpyo who puts on a tough act, who smiles brightly and laughs loudly. Dongpyo who shrieks when the others tease him, who pretends to be shy but is the first to put himself out there given the chance.

Dongpyo who’s heart is gentle and sensitive, despite his portrayed image. Who cried when Seungwoo had to stay in bed because his legs hurt, who hugged Yohan the tightest when he had hurt himself. Who read hurtful things about himself and felt the repercussions.

He wraps his arms around Dongpyo tightly, and it makes Dongpyo laugh, but Hyeongjun hears the wateryness of it, and it makes his eyes grow wet.

But it's in that moment, with Dongpyo in his arms, that he makes a promise to whoever's listening.

That no matter what, he would protect this boy, who’s pure heart had yet to be seen by the world.

And the other members will be home soon, but right now, Hyeongjun holds Dongpyo like they only have each other. And the TV becomes white noise, overshadowed by the gentle beat of Dongpyo’s heart, and the soft sound of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> the X1 tag has been getting a little uhhhh so i thought it needed some cleansing from the nations softies <3 wrote this super fast tho but i’m hoping to write a better one about these two soon
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
